Media presentation systems such as set-top boxes today provide parental control services. However, such systems tend to be simplistic in nature and generally provide blocking of media content by standard media content ratings (e.g., G, PG-13, etc.). Given the advent of smart phones and tablets, exposure to unrestricted media content is much greater than before, which may raise concerns for parents who wish to control consumption of media content across multiple media devices of their children.